The invention relates to an eyeglass frame of which at least the portion for receiving the lenses is made out of synthetic material. Eyeglass frames generally include on the frame portion which receives the lenses oppositely positioned nose support plates made out of synthetic material.
There are known a large number of eyeglass frames made out of metal as well as out of synthetic material. The metallic eyeglass frames usually have at the nose support side a cantilevered projecting arm made out of metal on which the nose support plate, made out of synthetic material, is movably mounted. In this way it is possible to support the eyeglasses on the nose via the support plates. The conventionally known eyeglass frames made out of synthetic material do not have pivotally movable nose support plates. They exhibit generally only a thickening of the frame supporting the lenses in the region confronting the nose. It was heretofore not possible to make synthetic eyeglass frames having a pivotally movable nose support plate without using a complex metal pivot construction.